


Brown Wool

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen thinks Arthur has noticed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Wool

** Brown Wool  **  
** Rating: G **  
** Word Count: 211  **  
** Summary: Gwen thinks Arthur has noticed her. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Brown Wool  **  
Gwen was doing this for Merlin, her friend. Even though her father didn’t approve, she was going to Ealdor to help Merlin and his village. 

They were half way there when they stopped and camped for the night. When she woke up, she was surprised to see Arthur there.

Arthur looked at her with wide eyed wonder but then looked quickly away. 

Gwen thought he was surprised to see her or maybe surprised to see her dressed in her brother’s old clothes. 

Elyan’s breeches and tunic did nothing to hide the curves of Gwen’s figure like the baggy dresses she wore to work in the castle. 

She was amused because she was sure he had seen a girl in breeches before. Morgana wore them all the time. She said it was easier to ride in breeches than in a silk gown. Morgana rode all the time so she would now best. 

She caught Arthur staring at her again. His face turned red when he realized she saw him. She was beginning to think he may fancy her. She was just a servant so there was never going to be anything between them. She was not the kind of girl that would take on a lover even if he were a Prince. 


End file.
